


"Gold's Kitchen" part four

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle meets Chef Gold alone in his office.They have a conversation and begin to know each other a little deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part four

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite part so far. Thank you ripperblackstaff for all of your help :) I love hearing what you think, please feel free to let me know. *Happy Reading*

"I will admit, I am a little nervous." Belle says, walking further into Chef Gold’s office.

"You have nothing to be nervous about dearie. You weren’t nervous when we were out earlier today."

"Actually, I was."

"It didn’t seem like it to me." He moves from his desk and takes her hand, leading her to the couch. "You don’t have to be nervous, even if you feel a little timid, I just want you to be yourself."

"Alright." She looks down at her jittery hands. "I don’t know what to say."

"We are here because we wanted to get to know each other. Why don’t you tell me about your life back home ?"

She rolls her eyes. “That’s boring. I don’t want to bore you to death.”

"I want to know you, the real you, even the parts that you think are boring.” He assures her and smiles.

She looks up at him and sees the comforting expression on his face. “Well, you know I’m from Storybrooke. It’s kinda this one road town. Nothing really happens there, but it’s a nice place to live.”

"I grew up in a place like that, Lochdubh Scotland. We only had one bar in the whole village. I think there was only one cop as well."

"Storybrooke has only one diner, I used to work there years ago. It was my first job with food. There’s also a small sheriffs department, come to think of it. I think there’s only one sheriff." She giggles, loosening up a bit.

"If they weren’t on different parts of the world, I’d say we’ve probably come from the same place."

"I think you’re right about that."

"Tell me more about home," he says, giving her his full attention.

"Well, I live in a small apartment above the Storybrooke library, but I’ve already told you about that." Belle blushes.

"Yes you have, but that’s okay. What about your work? I know you have a blog."

”Yes, it’s a small food blog, with almost 2000 subscribes. I live a few hours away from Boston, so I spend every other weekend there to write restaurant revenues for the Boston papers. That’s basically how I make a living, right now.”

"It’s good that you’ve found a place in the food industry."

"It’s not really what I want to keep doing," she says.

"I understand that. Do you live alone?"

"No, I have a cat, Leroy." She smiles, thinking about her gold and black, spotted Bengal cat.

"You named your cat, Leroy?" Gold laughs to himself.

Belle giggles. “Yes, he’s my best friend in the world right now. He’s kinda grumpy, but still a sweetie. My father is taking care of him for me, while I’m here.”

"I adore animals, I’m just more of a dog person myself. I don’t have one at the moment though, not much time in my life to take care of one right now."

"I understand. You have to be committed when you have a pet."

"That’s true." Gold scoots closer to her on the couch. "You’ve written cookbooks, but I’ve never seen your work."

"Yea, about that." Belle rolls her eyes again. "I should probably tell you the truth, it’s more like a hobby. I haven’t ‘technically’ been published yet.”

"Oh, well, everyone starts somewhere. We all have to start at the bottom and work our way up. With your talents in the kitchen, I’m sure you’ll get published someday."

"That’s sweet of you to say, Rumple."

"It’s just what I know is true."

She looks down at her calming hands, then back up at Gold. She’s starting to feel more relaxed with him. “Would you mind if we talked about something else.” Belle isn’t really confident about her cookbooks. She’s proud of them, but not as much as she is with her skills in the kitchen.

"No dearie, I don’t mind. We can talk about anything you want." Chef Gold takes her by the hand. "Speaking of books, I’ve been reading a really interesting one lately.

"Oh, what’s that?"

"Hmm, I don’t think you’ll be into it." A grin lights upon his face, as he curls his fingers in hers.

Belle embraces his touch, rubbing her hands between his. She can feel the scars from years of working in the kitchen. She admires the way his hands feel in hers. “We’ll never know unless you tell me.”

"Game of thrones."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I wouldn’t be interested in that?"

"It’s the kind of thing that isn’t for everyone."

"I’ve read them." She smirks.

"Them?" Gold says surprised. He didn’t think she would be into such a graphic book.

"Yes, I’ve read more than one." She brags.

"So have I," he expresses.

"Joffrey Lannister." Belle cringes with disgust. "He’s such an asshole. With the things he’s done, I’m surprised nothing happened to him much sooner."

"I agree, I hate that fucking kid. He is one that definitely got what he deserved."

"I bet you’d love to have a contestant like him in Hell’s Kitchen, one big spoiled brat. I can see you ripping him in two." Belle giggles lightly, poking fun at Gold.

"Someone like that wouldn’t last a second in my kitchen." He laughs. "You’re right about me ripping his ass in two. He would eventually drive me insane and I’ll just kick his ass out."

Belle smiles at him, squeezing his hand lightly. “Who’s your favorite character?”

"Hmm, well, Jamie. I think he should be the one to rule the iron throne. He would make a strong king."

"Jamie?" She removes her hands from his, shocked that he would like a character she thinks is flawed.

"Yes, he’s been through a lot, but shows leadership. I think he would be someone that protects the kingdoms."

"Really?" Belle asks confused. "Dani deserves to rule."

"Dani?" Gold scoots away from Belle. "She’s just a kid with dragons, she knows nothing about ruling, dearie."

Belle’s eyes widen and her jaw drops. “I don’t think I should talk to people who doesn’t think Dani should rule and it seems like you’re on that list.”

"Okay, dearie." Gold turns up his face. "Who the hell wants to speak to a fucking dragon girl anyway.” He quickly lashes back.

Belle is appalled by his remark. She hastily stands up and heads for the door.

Chef Gold’s face turns pale. He never wanted the night to end like this. “Wait! Wait, dearie!” Gold rushes over to catch her. “Don’t go, I don’t want you to go.”

"You don’t want to talk to a fucking ‘dragon girl’.” She turns the door knob.

"Well, you just said I was on a list of people you shouldn’t talk to."

"Goodnight, Chef."

"No, no wait. I’m sorry, Belle." He steps between her and the door. "Please don’t go." He looks at her with pleading eyes.

Belle let’s go of the door knob and glares into his puppy dog eyes. “When there’s something you really want, you must do that a lot.”

"Do what?"

"Flash those big brown eyes of yours."

He grins and laughs to himself. “No dearie, I don’t even know what you mean.”

"I think you do." She steps back from the door. She couldn’t resist the endearing look on his face. "I won’t go, this time, but next time you might not have me so easily."

"Thank you for staying. We don’t have to talk about that book anymore. We can just agree to disagree, okay?"

She bites her bottom lip and thinks for a moment. “Hmm, alright. I guess that’s okay.”

Chef Gold smiles in relief. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave. He takes her hand and leads her back to the couch. “You can get fiery once you’re over your nerves.”

"Is that going to be a problem for you."

"No, I like that about you. You have that fire in the kitchen and out. I don’t think I was that far off when I called you a dragon girl."

"When you put it that way, it’s not so bad, but don’t call me that."

"I won’t." He grins.

"We’ve been talking an awful lot about me, now it’s your turn to tell me about you."

"Ugh, where do I start…"

"Why did you want to become a chef?" She asks.

He moves closer to her and sits back on the couch.

She turns and sits facing him, crossing her legs in the couch, eager to learn more about him.

"This is something not many people know about me, I actually wanted to be a magician. I wasn’t very good at it, so I pushed it to the side. As I was looking for what I wanted to do in my life, I rediscovered my love for food."

"Rediscovered?" Belle asks curiously.

"Yes dearie, a part of me always had a passion for it. The women that raised me in Lochdubh taught me a lot about cooking. I didn’t decide to make it my life, until I met my teacher, Chef Zoso. From him, I learned how to be a different kind of magician, someone who works magic with food."

"That an incredible story, Rumple." She smiles, pushing his brown and silver hair out of his face. "I would have never thought you ever wanted to be a magician."

"I don’t tell many people that, it’s kind of embarrassing."

"I don’t think so. It’s actually quite impressive. I’m honored that you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

"I’m not really sure why I told you that."

"I’m glad you did." She holds his hand. "Do you still know any tricks?"

"I still know every signal one I’ve learned. Would you like to see one?"

"Yes, please."

Chef Gold goes to his desk, picks up a pen and sits back next to Belle. “This is one of my favorites.” He holds her hand up and places the pen in it. He waves his fingers over the pen and it begins to rise. He glances up at her, adoring the expression of amusement on her face.

Belle is in complete awe of the levitating pen. “That’s one of the most amazing things I’ve ever seen. How, just how?” Her eyes shine brightly.

"You know a magician never tells their secrets dearie." He smirks.

She giggles and the pen falls back into her hand.

They gaze into each other’s eyes for a moment and Chef Gold rubs his hand across her cheek, feeling her soft smooth skin.

She slowly leans into him and gently kisses his lips, tasting each other for the first time.

Gold slides his hand to the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him. He parts his lips, allowing her to steal his breath.

Belle slips her tongue in, exploring the lining of his mouth, scraping her tongue across his teeth, savoring him. She pushes forward against him and he slowly falls back on the couch.

He curls his fingers in her long brown hair, scaling his other hand up the length of her back.

She lightly breaks off the kiss, leering into his eyes. “I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

Gold smiles up at her, still wrapping her hair in his fingers. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, dearie.”

"Thank you." She lays down between him and the couch, resting her head on his chest.

"You don’t have to thank me for that." He kisses the crown of her head and wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

"I can’t remember the last time someone’s held me like this, I missed it."

"I’m willing to hold you anytime you want." He smuggles into her.

The day was long and the hour is late. They hold each other in a comfortable silence, until they both fall asleep.

A few hours later, Belle jerks out of sleep, knocking Chef Gold to the floor.

"Fuck," Gold cries.

"I’m sorry Rumple, but I have to go."

"Can’t you stay here and go back when the sun rises?"

"It’s rising in a few hours and if I’m not there when everyone else gets up, they’ll know something." She helps Chef Gold up from the floor.

He sighs, holding her hand and walks with her to the door. “You’re right.”

"What about you, don’t you have to go home? Will anyone notice anything if you stay here all night?"

"I do stay here sometimes, working late and writing recipes. I sleep on the couch on those long nights, when I don’t feel like driving home. So, no one will think twice that I’m still here."

"You work so hard, Rumple. You should be sleeping at home."

"I know dearie." He places his hand under her chin, running his thumb across her bottom lip. "Hell’s Kitchen isn’t open tonight, will you come back and see me again?"

"Yes, I can come back tonight." She softly kisses him.

"Thank you," he spoke upon her lips. "Good luck with the challenge, later today." He opens the door for her.

Belle touches her hand to his face, before leaving the office. She sneaks back into the dorms, while everyone else is still asleep. She creeps into the ladies bedroom, quietly walking pass Mulan’s bed and lays inside her own. She looks up to the ceiling and thinks about Chef Gold. She can almost still feel his hands on her cheek. It’s been a long time since someone has made her feel this way. Ever since she entered Hell’s Kitchen, she’s hasn't felt as comfortable as she did with Chef Gold. She replays the moments she spent with him in her mind, even their little disagreement. She was upset at the time, but now that she thinks about it, it was really quite humorous. Belle falls asleep, anticipating on seeing Chef Gold alone again.


End file.
